Discovery
by oldskoolgirl92
Summary: While exploring her sexuality Hermione Granger also finds out how she reacts to a certain green eyed wizard both physically and emotionally. Much to her embarrassment the whole class finds out about Hermione's very graphic feelings about Harry and make a mockery of her. How does Harry feel about all of this? How will he help Hermione feel better about her new feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Discovery: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter Chapter 1

For the first time in her seventeen years of life Hermione Jean Granger masturbated. She could still remember that night. Her hormones and sexual thoughts kept her awake. Hermione found herself moving her hands between her thighs and her fingers touching and feeling her moist arousal. A place that her mother always told her never to touch deliberately as a little girl. Most girls her age have already discovered themselves in that way among other sexual activities that Hermione would over hear from the girls dormitory at night. What disturbed Hermione the most was who she was thinking of when she was masturbating.

Fiddling with her fork trying to eat her breakfast Hermione looked up to see both of her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley on the opposite side of the table joking about yesterday's Qudditch match

"You were bloody brilliant Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "Malfoy didn't know what hit him!"

"I guess you could say that" Harry replied "then again Malfoy is all words and no action"

Ron laughed again and Harry shook his head as he smiled catching Hermione's eye. Quickly Hermione glued her eyes back on her plate once more. She felt her cheeks already flushing red and heart beating fast; yet she felt guilty.

The night she touched herself Hermione found herself thinking of Harry. Hermione knew she had feelings for Harry since third year when she helped him save Sirius and Buckbeak but had decided to keep trying to push the feelings aside. She was certain he didn't feel the same way and she didn't want to make a fool of herself and face rejection.

"Mione?" Harry asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously as Harry still continued to try and read her

"You've been acting strange lately something you want to talk about?"

"No"

"You can talk to me about anything" Harry said sincerely "you know that right?"

"I know" Hermione replied, "I um have to go do some studying"

Quickly making her way out the Grand Hall Hermione could still feel Harry's gaze on her with a look of concern to go along with it. It felt good. It felt really good when Hermione felt her body responding to the thought of Harry. What was she supposed to do? Tell him how she really thought of him that her body turned to heat at the thought of him?

If anything Harry would probably be disgusted that she was having such lewd thoughts of him

She would always be the friend and nothing more.

"Miss Granger are you paying attention?"

Hermione jerked her head up to see Professor Snape giving her a look of disapproval. Embarrassed Hermione sighed and replied

"I'm sorry Professor what was the question?"

The class snickered and Snape looked even more annoyed that the studious Hermione Granger was not paying attention in class for the fifth time this month. To be fair after taking Defense Against the Dark Arts was rather boring now seeing that this was the seventh year in a row for it.

"Well Miss Granger while you were falling asleep once more we've been discussing alternative boggarts" Snape replied "do you happen to know the purpose of an alternative boggart?"

"….No"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

The class laughed and Snape shook his head and noticed Pansy Parkinson raise her hand decided to call on her instead

"The purpose of an alternative boggart is not to show something we fear but to show something we're ashamed or embarrassed of"

"Ten points to Slytherin!"

"Of course…"muttered Ron

"What was that Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing" Ron quickly replied

Snape gave Ron a look and continued to deal with Hermione and asked

"Now who would like to come up and show us an example of an alternative boggart? Miss Granger how about you?"

Hermione shook her head knowing what her alternative boggart might very well be

"No thank you Proffessor"

"Oh no I insist Miss Granger I'm pretty sure you're curious to know what an alternative boggart really is after all"

"Professor—"

"Do it or I'll take another ten points from Gryffindor!"

"C'mon Mione just do it" Ron insisted, "I doubt you'll have anything to be ashamed of"

"She's a mudblood that's shameful enough" Draco snickered with the rest of the Slytherins.

Hermione sighed and started to make her way up to the front of the class and Harry gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She tried giving him a little smile but Snape barked at her to hurry up.

"Well Miss Granger aren't you going to open it?" Snape asked as she just stood still in front of the wardrobe door

Hermione waved her wand and waited in despair for the alternative boggart to come out. The shapes and colors swirled around and around trying to pick at Hermione's brain.

An image of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory showed up it zoomed in to Hermione laying in her bed.

"Riddikulus!"

"Not so fast Granger it has barely started" Snape said

"But Proffessor please I can't let anyone see this-"

Hermione was cut off by the sounds of her own moans and much to her horror her classmates were watching her masturbate.

"Riddikulus!" Hermione tried again

The alternative boggart Hermione was panting heavily now as her hands moved around all over her body under the sheets. The class laughed and snickered and Draco teased, "Did you relieve yourself Granger?"

Unfourtnately Draco's question was answered when the alternative boggart Hermione moaned and called out Harry's name. Tears were falling from her eyes and her face was red with embarrassment

Hermione tried stopping the alternative boggart again.

"Riddikulus!" she cried "RIDDIKULUS!"

Still the alternative boggart was still there and moaning Harry's name over and over upon each given climax.

"You hear that Potter the mudblood wants you to lay it on her!" Draco laughed "are you going to put her out of her misery?"

Harry looked surprised and shocked but didn't like everyone teasing Hermione no matter how shocking and surprising her alternative boggart was

"Professor please make it stop!" Hermione begged

"You can't make it stop yourself?" Snape smirked "that's a pity you're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age maybe next time you'll pay attention in class!"

Feeling defeated, embarrassed, and hurt Hermione made her way quickly out of the classroom with her classmates' laughter ringing in her ears.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called after her but he knew that his friend was too ashamed to even look at him right now let alone answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter Chapter 2

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Mr. Potter you will not raise your voice to me in my classroom!" Snape reprimanded

"Hermione was obviously embarrassed and you continued to humiliate her!"

"That is not of my concern"

"Well it's of mine" Harry said getting up "I'm going to see if she's okay"

"Why don't you go fuck her while you're at it?" Draco laughed, "the mudblood obviously wants you!"

Ignoring Draco and the rest of the Slytherins Harry made his way out the class with Snape threatening to take more points from Gryffindor.

Harry didn't give damn about those points Hermione was far more important.

Hermione cried into her pillow trying to get rid of the image of today's events in her head. She couldn't believe the whole class saw what she was ashamed of and Snape didn't even try to help to stop it either. Harry saw it too. Harry saw her masturbate while calling his name. The humiliation was too much for her to handle that she skipped the rest of her classes and dinner as well. Just as she was beginning to accept and find out more about her body she was ashamed again. If her mother had found out that her perfect daughter touched herself she'd be mortified. And with Hermione's strict upbringing she knew that all too well. From the time she was a little girl Hermione was told over and over never to touch the private parts of her body unless she was bathing. So going through puberty was naturally difficult for her to go through making her even more self-conscious about her body. A lot of the clothes Hermione had were oversized to hide the figure that her mother taught her to be very modest of. In fourth year Hermione remembered how excited she was for the Yule Ball because she wanted Harry to see how she looked in her dress. Hermione was just over the moon when Harry complemented on how pretty she was and wrote to her mother about it. The only response from her mother she got was her concern whether or not Hermione was trying to 'tempt Harry with her flesh'.

That really hurt something no fourteen year old wanted to hear from her mother. Hermione was convinced her mother was right about these things because who knew what Harry thought of her now.

"You not hungry Harry?" Ron asked as he scooped more mashed potatoes on his plate

"Not really" Harry replied, "where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since Defense this morning"

"C'mon mate can you blame her?"

"I heard about what happened" Ginny Weasley added "I think at this point the whole school has"

Harry sighed still remembering how humiliating it was for Snape to force Hermione to reveal what her alternative boggart was. Harry also had no idea that Hermione thought and felt that way about him and he was surprised too.

"You think so?"

"Word travels fast" Ginny said simply "I don't think it's funny though"

"Well if it isn't the wizard of Granger's wet dreams" Draco said "so Potter where is Granger? Passed out from all the orgasms you gave her?"

"Oh can it Malfoy" Ron said "you're just jealous no girl in Hogwarts thinks of you that way"

"Speak for yourself Weasley"

"You wouldn't be the one talking if it was your alternative boggart Malfoy" Harry said

"Really unlike your friend Granger I have nothing to be ashamed of" Draco said "I'll see you two on the Quidditch field for the match tomorrow make sure you take care of Granger's needs first Potter"

"Bloody git" Ron snorted as Draco went on his way to the Slytherin table

"Harry if it makes you feel better I could talk to Hermione for you" Ginny said

"Thanks Ginny that would help a lot"

"I can't wait for the match tomorrow" Lavender Brown said, as the girls in the dormitory got ready for bed

"Me too" Padma Patil agreed "you know your brother looks good on a broomstick Ginny"

"Something I'd rather not hear about my brother thank you very much"

"Well you're too busy with your eyes on Dean anyway" Pavarti said as a blush grew across Ginny's face

"Hermione are you coming to the match tomorrow?" Lavender asked

"I have to study" Hermione replied simply hoping the girls would leave her be

"I think you meant 'cumming'" Padma laughed "because that what Hermione will be doing when she sees Harry"

"Yeah will you really be studying or will you be getting yourself hot and bothered?" Pavarti joined her sister in teasing Hermione "'Harry! Oh Harry! Don't stop that feels so good!"

"Leave me alone-"

"Harry!" the girls continued, "yes right there!"

"Hey knock it off you guys!" Ginny said, "you wouldn't be laughing if everyone found out who you fantasized about"

"That's the thing we don't have to fantasize like plain Granger" Lavender said harshly "we can actually get the guys we want"

"Lets go find them now" Padma suggested and all three girls left the dorm leaving Hermione in tears

"Hey it's okay" Ginny said placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder

"No everybody thinks I'm weird now," Hermione said between sobs "I mean I think they already thought that but it's worse now"

"Weird about what?" Ginny said, "over something that everybody does? C'mon Hermione you know that they're putting themselves on a pedestal"

"Oh Ginny it was so embarrassing" Hermione cried

"Trust me I can only imagine" Ginny said, "I grew up with six older brothers"

"I don't know what Harry must think of me"

"Oh don't worry about it" Ginny insisted, "actually Harry asked me to talk to you"

"He did?"

"Yup he's worried about you" Ginny said "he just wants to talk to Hermione and knowing Harry I'm sure he won't judge you"

"I guess…"

"Why don't you come to the match tomorrow?"

"No"

"Hermione—"

"I don't want to go Ginny"

Ginny sighed patiently

"Okay just remember you're always welcome to come" she said "and Harry isn't upset with you"

"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked as the players all gathered up to get ready to move out onto the field for a thirty minute warm up before the match. Harry was the best Captain that Gryffindor had seen in years and he took pride in making sure he kept that reputation and so far they were in the lead for winning the Quidditch Cup this year too. More importantly Harry made sure to make everyone on the team feel comfortable and at the end of the day just make sure they had fun playing the game.

"We're all ready Harry" Dean Thomas said picking up his broom "this is going to be a piece of cake"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves" Harry said despite admiring Dean's spirit

"Dean's right Harry" Ron agreed "we've got this in the bag"

"Alright just make sure you're channeling that cocky attitude while you're on the field"

Harry shook his head as the guys made their way outside jostling each other when he noticed Ginny following close behind in her Chaser uniform.

"Hey Ginny were you able to talk to Hermione?" he asked hopeful

"I'm sorry Harry but she's just really hurt right now" Ginny replied "the girls in the dorm weren't too nice either"

"What did they say to her?" Harry asked

"They made fun of her alternative boggart and how se feels about you"

Harry sighed and Ginny added, "It will take some time Harry"

"I just never realized how sensitive Hermione is given what it's about it's not surprising"

"She'll come around" Ginny said swinging her broom on her shoulder "see you outside"

"Right" Harry replied "I'll meet you outside in a minute I forgot something in the common room"

Hermione gathered her books in her arms and made her way down to the common room so she could get ready to go to the library. It was a nice day out for the Quidditch match but Hermione just didn't feel up to par with being around her peers and wanted to catch up on some of the class work she missed yesterday. _'You're just avoiding Harry_' she thought to herself being honest. It was for best.

Hermione was almost certain that Harry saw her as a pervert and what would her conservative mother think had she known what she did.

"Hermione?"

Jerking her head up as she reached the bottom of the stairs Hermione found herself eye to eye with Harry. A blush spread through out her face. _'He looks awfully good in his Quidditch captain's uniform'_

"….Harry"

"Where are you off to?"

"…. library"

"It's Saturday and it's beautiful outside"

"I know" Hermione replied feeling her palms sweating and her heart beating

"Mione about what happened in Defense yesterday-"

"I have to go Harry-"

"Hermione wait I want to talk to you" Harry said grabbing hold of her hand and was surprised to find it trembling. In fact her whole reaction concerned Harry.

"….let me go" Hermione whimpered

"Mione-"

"Let me go Harry!" Hermione said more strongly tears falling down her face now. Harry did as she told him and immediately without another word Hermione made her way quickly out of the common room.

Harry stood there watching Hermione run from him again but it would be the last time. Harry wasn't going to let Hermione run from him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Discovery: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter Chapter 3

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape proclaimed as Hermione came into class late again for the fourth time that week. Hermione quickly made her way to her seat careful not to look at anyone of her classmates; however Draco felt the need to get everyone wiled up.

"How long does it take you to get off Granger?" he sneered "surely you should be a pro by now"

Hermione didn't respond as her classmates laughed.

"Silence!" Snape ordered "Miss Granger I will see you after class"

"But sir-"

"No buts I will see you after class"

Forty-five minutes later as class was filing out Hermione stayed planted in her seat her head still downcast in shame and embrassment.

"Mr. Potter class is dismissed why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for Hermione" Harry replied stubbornly

"Miss Granger will be fine" Snape replied

"I'm staying"

"Mr. Potter if you do not leave I'll be forced to take away your Captain status and your team will surely suffer from it"

"I don't care—"

"Harry just go" Hermione said

"Mione?"

"Just go I don't want you losing your position of Captain because of me"

Harry gave Snape one more stern look as if he was threatening him to try anything he'd regret and forced himself to leave.

"You seem to be very found of Potter don't you Granger?" Snape said closing the door "then again your alternative boggart told us all about that"

Hermione bit her lower lip trying to ignore Snape's comment "Professor I have a lot of studying to do so if this isn't too important may I please go"

"Will you really be studying Miss Granger? Or will you be engaging in that disgusting act you call pleasure while thinking of Potter?"

"I…I…I don't think that's any of your business Professor"

"I'm about to make it my business" Snape said gripping her wrist tightly "get up!"

Hermione tried pulling her wrist out of Snape's grasp and that only made him grip harder; and he proceeded to drag her to the front of the classroom.

Behind the blackboard was a closet that Hermione knew nothing about and she began to panic

"Professor what are you doing?"

Snape didn't answer but instead pushed Hermione inside the closet and locked it behind them.

Pushing Hermione forward he forced her to sit in a strange chair and she whimpered when both her hands and feet were immediately locked into place.

"Professor-"

"Silence!" Snape barked.

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear as Snape began to walk closer to her. Snape thought he'd never see the day where the great Hermione Granger was unsure of herself.

"I will not tolerate you arriving late to my classes any longer Miss Granger"

"I-I-I know Professor I promise it won't happen again"

"Yes it won't and we're going to make sure of that"

Snape then roughly tore open the front of Hermione's blouse and started yanking open her bra and Hermione tried struggling away from him though the chair was not allowing her to do so

"What are you doing?!"

"Miss Granger you're the smartest witch of your age you know what I'm doing" Snape replied "besides don't you do this all the time?"

Snape began kneading her breasts trying to stimulate her nipples to harden "Stop it!" Hermione cried, "let me go! I don't like this!"

Snape forced Hermione's knees apart and slipped his hands up her skirt to pull her panties down. Hermione tried pushing her legs back together but Snape locked her under his tight grip.

"Relax Miss Granger" Snape said coldly now tearing her panties away "just pretend I'm Potter"

"Huh?"

Snape muttered a spell under his breath and against her will Hermione felt her body become aroused. Her nipples hardened under Snape's touch and her folds moisten with her natural lubricants.

"Look at me Miss Granger!" Snape ordered. Hermione looked up and to her horror she saw Snape's form slowly transforming into Harry's. Snape had taken a Polyjuice Potion to take on Harry's form so that he could take advantage of her body and her feelings. Hermione shook her head back and forth refusing to look at Snape and tried shrinking further back into the chair as if it would help.

"Mione look at me," Snape said in a complete imitation of Harry's voice now

"No!"

"It's me Harry"

"Professor stop this please!"

"It's me Mione" Snape said dropping his voice and then snuck some of his fingers past her folds "is this for me? You're so wet for me Mione"

To her horror Hermione felt her body begin to respond to how Snape was touching her. It didn't help that Snape was in Harry's form. Was this Snape sick twisted way of teaching her a lesson. The taunting continued.

"I know you always wanted me" Snape said, "you've dreamed so many nights of having me and now you have me"

"No…no…no" Hermione moaned feeling herself grow weaker and closer to a climax

"Oh Mione are you going to cum for me?" Snape teased moving his fingers faster pushing against her clit "cum for me right now!"

Hermione felt her stomach tightened with that familiar tingling and with no control over her body the orgasm ripped through her body.

"Say my name Mione!" Snape urged "say my name when you come!"

"H-H-Harry!" Hermione moaned "Oh Harry!"

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as embrassment and shame washed over. Snape was now back in his original form and was looking down at her with a smug expression.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked crying now

"To prove a point," Snape said simply "you're not only completely smitten by Potter you lust after him as well"

Hermione bit her lower lip in shame and shook her head "…no"

"You can lie all you want Miss Granger but your body couldn't even register the fact that I wasn't Potter" Snape said "maybe now you'll think twice before continuing that filthy habit of yours; you will arrive to my class early from now on or I'll do it again and I may even go further"

Hermione nodded

"Do I make myself clear Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor" she whispered "I'll be early from now on I promise"

Hermione slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower with her head down in shame at the punishment Snape gave her. She wished Harry would have stayed then Snape wouldn't have thought twice about doing what he did. Her body shivered a little at the audacity that Snape used the Polyjuice Potion against her; to make her think that it was actually Harry giving her pleasure and not her teacher discipline her. It wasn't fair she was being punished for discovering her sexuality and what she did in private; just because all her classmates labeled her as a prude would have never thought bookworm Hermione had sexual thoughts or feelings. Or maybe her mother had been right all along.

Entering the common room she could hear both Ron and Harry playing a game of chess.

"Checkmate I win again!" Ron proclaimed

"You must be on a luck streak today" Harry concluded

"Either that or your head is just not in the game" Ron said, "You still worried about Hermione?"

"Yeah I mean it's pretty late" Harry replied "I don't know what the hell kind punishment Snape is giving her; I knew I should of stayed"

"It can't be that bad" Ron insisted "Hermione never gets into real trouble"

"I don't know I just feel like our friendship had been strained ever since that alternative boggart incident" Harry replied "it's like she's afraid of me now"

"She's just embarrassed that's all" Ron said "c'mon mate you'd be embarrassed too"

"I think it's deeper than that" Harry said, "I need to talk to her but she keeps running away"

Hermione felt tears run down her face again and slid down to the floor wrapping her arm around her legs and waited for Harry and Ron to go up to the boys' dormitory. She wanted to talk to Harry too but he'd probably ask what happened to her because of her clothes. More importantly Hermione couldn't talk or even look at Harry anymore because she being teased, tortured, and reprimanded for her feelings for him.

Hermione doubted Harry would even believe what Snape did her just now. It would be best if she just kept her distance and never speak to him again.

Hermione was now afraid of her crush on her Harry.


End file.
